Maybe Different is Good
by Tempest.and.Velocity
Summary: The new version of 'My Knight In Redneck Armor'. "You're different.' He said as he eyed the blonde over. 'Maybe different is good.' She gave him a shy smile. 'Maybe.' He eyed her over before walking away. 'Maybe just maybe different could be good this time.' He thought to himself."
1. Intro

The day started out normally. I was teaching a class and explaining to Shakespeare when everything went to hell. It started out as nothing. A person would become sick every now and then. Then it started out as more. More people started getting infected and suddenly everyone was eating each other. The world went to hell. By that point my brother was ready to go. Atlanta was were we had hoped to go. It was said to be safe. Shane would go get Rick and the five of us would head to the city. Rick was my brother's best friend. Was. Rick had been in the hospital from a gunshot would, he was a cop so he got hit by some criminal. Shane told us Rick was dead when he got there, so we had to leave without him. Shane, Lori, Carl, and I all left and headed for the city. The safe city.

That city wasn't safe at all. Not even close, but I'm getting ahead of myself in my story. How about I start from there. At the city. I'm going to tell you my story and it begins outside of Atlanta, Georgia.


	2. One

Everyday her class was getting smaller. Every day it was becoming harder to teacher them. When people first started getting sick then all the people did was make sure they stayed home. When it grew worst they quarantined the ones showing the illness. Now the school was guarded by soldiers and no one could enter without medical check. Sam Welsh never thought it would become this bad. She thought it would just pass over like the swine flue or all those other diseases that everyone swore would end the world. No this was not what Sam had expected, but nevertheless she went on teaching. She only had five in her class now. Three boys and two girls. She had a guard station outside her classroom and another inside the classroom, standing currently in the back.

Even though the world wasn't doing so good and people were getting sick, Sam still tried to make her students as happy and worry free as she could. She didn't want them to be scared or upset about what was truly happening, so she pretended nothing was wrong whenever she was teaching. It was the benefit of teaching ten years old, they still like to believe in hope and happiness even when it seems to be slipping from the people every day.

Today was like any other for Sam, since this plague had started. She taught up front of the class and the students sat in the front chairs. Three sitting in the three middle rows and the other two sitting behind one of them. She was just getting them to laugh and relax when they heard gunfire from outside. The kids automatically rushed to the window to see what was happening. Sam, having a cop for an older brother, knew the dangers of this. "All of you get low!" She ordered them as she slowly looked out the window. Outside she saw what she had feared would happen. There was a horde of those... things out there. Human beings who got sick and became monsters. They were ripping the guards to pieces outside. "None of you look!" Sam voice shook as she told the kids this.

"Follow me, we need to get out of here." The guard ordered as he opened the doors. The guard stationed by the door was already prepared.

"The stairs are open. We can go down those and take the back way out. I already called another guard. He's bringing a bus around to get the kids out and to their parents. Miss. Walsh's brother is already here for her."

"No, I can't leave these kids. They're my responsibility." Sam defended. She wanted nothing else, but to get out of here alive, but what kind of teacher would she be if she just left the kids.

"We can handle it, ma'ma. We'll get them out safely. You must go with your brother." Sam looked at the kids who nod.

"We'll be fine, Miss. Walsh." One of the small girls said and Sam sighed.

"Be careful all of you and remember do not go near one of them." Sam told them as she kissed each one of their foreheads. These kids became her's practically over the time spent with this illness. If she had a choice she would never leave them, but she had to go. With one last look at the kids she went and followed the guard to where her brother would be.

She saw Lori Grimes' car sitting in a parking spot, which lead Sam to believe Shane was with the Grimes family. Shane was partners with Rick Grimes, Lori's husband, and it made Shane rather close to Rick and his family. Sam was close to Rick, but Lori and her have always been distant to each other. Lori was the southern bell type of girl, while Sam was more of the woodsy girl. All Sam's life she has been outside. She didn't care if she got dirty as long as she had fun. It was why Lori and Sam just didn't click.

Sam pushed these thoughts out of her head as she made her way to the car. "Samantha." Sam frowned as Shane called her out by her full name.

"I'm coming." Sam replied with a roll of her eyes. She walked over and the annoyance she had against Shane quickly vanished as she saw the worry, fear, and anxiety in her brother's face. "Shane? What's wrong?"

"It's not safe here anymore. It's getting taken over. We need to leave. I already have your things." Sam's mind was swirling. She knew things were bad, but she never knew it would be this bad.

"Where do we go? Is anywhere safe?" Sam asked after a moment of collecting her thoughts. She was just so scared.

"Atlanta. The radio says they have a refuge set up. We're going there." Sam nod and went to get in the car, but Shane stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "I went to get Rick, but... he's gone." Rick had gotten shot just a week before all this. Everyone had hope he would pull through and wake up from the coma he was in, but it was obvious that now there was no hope for Rick.

"Let's go."


	3. Two

Atlanta was going to be the safe place. It's where we were heading. We were in a long line of traffic that wasn't moving at all. It had long since stopped. We weren't the only ones who wanted to go to the city. We were just one of the millions who wanted to get somewhere safe. Since the traffic wasn't moving we had all gotten out of the car. Lori made friends with the woman who was in front of us. She had a daughter around Carl's age and a mean husband. Lori and the woman, Carol, became quick friends as did Carl and the young girl, Sophia. We were all waiting for any sign of movement. It seemed as if we'd be stuck there for awhile. Finally I had enough of sitting around and waiting. "I'm going to go talk to a few people. Try figure out what's going on." I told my brother who just nod and went back to talking with Lori. I frowned at his dismissal and wave off, but I shrugged it off and headed off. He probably was just stressing about all of this. It was a bit crazy. To think our lives were once normal, or at least close to normal.

I walked down the road, looking around at everything. I noticed two blonde girls talking to one another. I started over to them hoping one would know what was happening. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if either of you know what's going on?" I asked the two girls. One looked around my age, while the other looked only 16.

"No, we don't." The older of the two was rather snappy in her answer, obviously not liking me talking to them. The younger didn't seem to notice. She gave me a small smile and shrugged.

"We have no idea, but I hope it's nothing to serious." I only nod.

"Yeah, right." I muttered before walking away. The two girls were very different. I could tell right away. I just think it'd be best to stay away from either.

I kept walking down the road, looking for anyone who seemed nice enough to ask. I soon ended up being the one asked. "Hey, do you have any idea what's happening?" I turned and saw an Asian boy standing before me. He looked to only be in his twenties, but innocent in personality wise.

"Um... no I'm trying to figure that out. The traffic totally done moving up ahead. It's just at a stand still." The boy nod as he looked ahead.

"Yeah, do you think we'll be moving any time soon?" He asked, but I only shrugged.

"I don't know. So far it isn't moving and I'm starting to think it won't for awhile, but I could be wrong." I told him.

"Yeah, a few others had asked, so I offered to go find out. Thanks for the help." He told me before running off towards an older man and another man. I gave them a small smile before continuing forward.

I walked past a Mexian family speaking fluently in another language, all looking worried and scared. I figured it would be better to leave them alone, unsure if they speak English, and decided I should head back before the others worry. I was just starting back when I noticed some redneck eyeing me like a piece of stake. I hated guys staring at me like that. I mean I have a name. I rather you look at my face and not my breasts. I forced myself to look forward and ignored him, but I didn't get very far before I heard the sicking man's voice. "Hey, sugar tits!" He better not be talking to me.

I turned and saw him smiling my way. His smile sent shivers down my spine and made me want to vomit. The man scared me. He was the type to kill a man. I noticed a man standing beside this one. They both had blue eyes, but the other man's eyes were the bluest. They were as blue as the ocean, while the other was more of a foggy blue. The other man had short dark brown hair and wasn't as muscular and bulky like the first was. The first looked like a brick wall, not at all attractive, but the second one was more... a pleasing. He had that southern redneck charm about him. Tall, dark, and handsome. He looked both dangerous and wild. I tore my eyes away from the younger of the two and focused on the man who sickened me and called out to me.

"How about you and I go bump some uglies before the traffic moves." I looked at him in disgust.

"I rather not." I told him before turning to go. The man grabbed my wrist, fear spiked inside me.

"You think I'm too good for you? Huh college bitch?" I tried to pull out of her grip, but he wouldn't let me go. I was worried he wouldn't let me go and hurt me, but a voice saved me. A nice voice.

"Merle, let her go." My eyes went up and saw the dark haired man from before. He grabbed Merle's wrist and pulled it off me. "We have better shit to do." The first man glared at me before following after the younger one. I watched them walk away before I quickly headed back to where I knew the others were. I found Carl sitting with Sophia and Carol, but no sign of Shane or Lori.

"Hey, kiddo where's your mom and Shane?" I asked Carl, who looked away from Sophia and at me.

"They didn't say. Just told me they'd be back." I nod and looked up the road, but saw no sign of them.

"Well... we'll have to wait." Carl gave a nod as he looked down at the ground. I could tell that Carl was upset. "You okay kiddo?" I asked him as I wrapped an arm around him. "You look upset."

"I missed my dad." I sighed and kissed his temple.

"I know kiddo. I can't tell you that you'll get over it, but it will be better. I promise kiddo." Carl nod and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Sam." He smiled at me and rested his head on my shoulder. "Sometimes I wish you were my aunt." I smiled down at him.

"Aunts aren't always blood related." Carl smiled at me just as an explosion went off. "Shit, get down, Carl." I pushed him down to the ground, covering him with my body as another explosion went off. A total of three went off before it all stopped.

"What was that?" Carl asked, his body shook with fear.

"I don't know, Carl, but you don't have to worry. I won't let anything hurt you or anyone." Just as I told him I could see Lori and Shane running over. "What happened Shane?" I asked him as he came over. I helped Carl up off the ground.

"Atlanta fell." It was then that we all truly stopped believing in hope. Atlanta was our safe place. We had no where else to go. "We're going to find a place come morning, but for now we're staying here. We'll find somewhere, but for now we must stay here." Atlanta fell. It kept repeating in my head, over and over again. Atlanta fell.


End file.
